Limerence
by Insane Fangirl 4
Summary: Limerence is the study of love. What happens when you apply love to an information dealer who plays with lives and seemingly disbelieves he is human and a man with superhuman strength that has become jaded by the world around him which sees him as a monster? Strictly Yaoi, Strictly Shizaya and a big possibility of rating change in the future...
1. Shizuo Hewajima's Acceptance

**A/N: So yeah i finally go around to some Shizaya! I absolutely love this couple and have the capabilities to argue the into canon, seriously i made my brothers believe they were canon and now they like shizaya more than i do.**

**geez and i thought I made dirty remarks about them **

**So this is a pretty different story i think, i got a little psych happy and sort of analysed their brains haha~**

**Please enjoy~ and remember i dont own Durarara! or any of the characters i just lkie making dirty jonkes about them and putting them in strange situations XD**

* * *

Shizuo Hewajima's Acceptance

Shizuo was wandering around Ikebukuro, cigarette hanging from his lips, hands delved into the warmth of his pockets. He had a few hours to kill until his next job, and was whiling the time away walking aimlessly. Recently he had no energy to snap. People would anger him or piss him off and he would simply launch them in the air, by tossing them or punching them. He couldn't be bothered to uproot a lamp or toss a vending machine.

He thought he was being lazy, but he knew he was losing the will to fight. He didn't see the point in it anymore.

Leaning casually against a building he let the smoke sliver out from his lips, wondering if he should maybe cut down. While he mused on whether it really mattered or not with his body, his vision was drawn to a scene in the opposite street.

A young couple had just entered his line of vision, holding hands and chatting away happily, they stopped to look in a jewellery store. The woman was peering in excitedly and holding her hand up against the glass, as though she were mentally trying on the merchandise.

'They must be getting married' he mused to himself. The couple walked away and his line of vision reverted back to the crowd of busy people. If this had happened a few weeks ago he would have been self conscious. Wondered if he would ever live a life like that, one where we he could find someone to love him. One where he could get married, have a family and grow old with someone.

But now all he thought was 'good for them'. He had realised his life was what it was, it wasn't going to change and he couldn't forcefully change it. He had accepted it.

Whatever was to happen would happen.

Smiling slightly, he realised that this newfound acceptance allowed him to do things he wouldn't have done before. He no longer had to fight because he had nothing to prove to anyone, he could just let it go because it didn't matter to him.

Tossing his cigarette in the bin he made his way towards the park, he thought maybe he would find Celty there and talk to her, in an attempt to kill some time. As he walked he passed Kadota who smiled and greeted him. Normally Shizuo would have either stormed past or nodded and went on his way but today he stopped.

Needless to say Kadota was somewhat astounded, but they had a pleasant talk, which amounted to nothing special, just two people going through the social motions, but despite the subject matter it was special. The fact that those two individuals could talk like that was special. There was no discussion about Izaya's plots, no talk of violence just a normal chat between normal friends.

Waving goodbye, the blonde's thoughts turned to Izaya Orihara. Replaying all the moments from when they had first met to last month, when he had tossed a vending machine at him, he found himself confused as to why he gave him such special treatment. He wasn't stupid, he may not be a master at manipulation like Izaya but he wasn't an idiot. He knew the one thing Izaya loved most was attention, but he couldn't understand why he gave it to him. Surely if he hated him that much he could just ignore his taunts? And why did he hate him? He wasn't quite sure but he did know that Izaya wasn't misunderstood, just insane.

If Izaya wasn't in his life it would be more peaceful, he would have more time to himself. In short he was fighting with him for no reason. Shizuo couldn't believe it, all that rage and anger had blinded him to the one way to truly get rid of the man.

Deciding to pay the information dealer a visit, Shizuo set off in the direction of his office to set things straight.

However he didn't even need to.

Izaya was standing right in front of him grinning like a Cheshire cat, eyes glistening in malice.

"Shizuuuu~chaaaaan~"

Shizuo flinched at the use of the nickname, and irately set off chasing him, he'd have to get him to stop in one place of he wanted to talk. Damn he could be so annoying sometimes.

"You really are the devil Izaya"

* * *

**Yes he is shizu~chan! I love you more...**

**drop me a review and let me know what you thought please XD**

***hands out special cupcakes* in honour of my very first shizaya fic hehe**


	2. Izaya Orihara's Denial

**A/N: Here comes izaya! **

* * *

Izaya Orihara's Denial

A streetlamp came hurtling towards the information dealer, who dodged as swiftly as he had the countless times before. This was becoming boring.

He needed to make things more interesting.

He needed to shake up the hornet's nest even more than he had already.

He needed to anger the beast inside Shizuo to the extent that he would lose his humanity.

Wait that didn't sound right.

Shizuo wasn't human.

If he were human Izaya would love him, because Izaya loves humans.

No Shizuo was a monster, he just needed to make him even more of a monster than he already was.

Then things would become exciting.

The mundane grey life that had trudged along at a snail's pace this last week would explode like a chemical reaction.

The chase led them into an alleyway. One with a dead end. Of course it was planned, there was nothing that Izaya left to chance.

"Shizu~chan seems more monstrous than usual today" he practically sang his sentence, grinning at the irate mass of anger before him. Cracking his knuckles menacingly Shizuo growled. The grinding of his teeth was so audible it was almost loud. It was one of the many characteristics Izaya cited as proof that the blonde wasn't human.

Their eyes locked and standing mere inches from each other, neither moved. Izaya was clutching his knife, out of sight as always but there nonetheless.

But the space between them remained.

Staring into each other's eyes, bodies taut and ready, muscles tensed and nerves tingling. Izaya's heart beat wildly with excitement as his thoughts became muddled and confused, a cornucopia of ideas, feelings and memories swirling in a torrent. Shizuo's heartbeat slowed, his mind cleared, he felt calm. His thoughts were all in perfect order.

In these situations they seemed to change. Their constant reality changed into that of an impossible feat. When they confronted each other like this. When it was just the two of them.

Izaya was confused.

Shizuo was calm.

If the wider world knew about this they would surely disbelieve it. To those who knew them and knew off them it was inconceivable. Confusing Izaya Orihara was as impossible as Sherlock Holmes making an unnecessary observation. Calming Shizuo Heiwajima was as insane as Shakespeare writing a bad piece of literature.

Basically, the situation that was occurring was nothing short of a miracle.

"Aren't you gonna hit me shizu~chan?" The adrenaline that should have caused Izaya to launch himself swiftly at the blonde and get a clean cut into his chest was instead keeping him rooted to the spot.

Shizuo kept staring.

"Shizuuu~chaaaaan" Izaya serenaded him, hoping to elicit a most violently delicious reaction but still the man he knew better than himself stood still.

The confusion increased, this time becoming apparent on his face. His eyebrows knitted together. All the research he had done on Shizuo, all the information he had gathered, everything he had discovered about the blonde to give himself the upper hand. It was all plunged into doubt at the strange reaction he was receiving. Shizuo always messed up Izaya's plans, he always did things he wouldn't expect but they were always very _Shizuo_.

This was not only unprecedented but worrying.

Wait...

Izaya Orihara _worrying_?

Especially about Shizuo.

It was strange.

Izaya was becoming unnerved and he decided to end this situation before his mind delved deeper, because whether or nor he admitted it he was afraid of what he would find.

"Well this has been fun" He sarcastically rang out and bent his knees, ready to run.

"Izaya..."

With the eye contact broken Izaya thought that perhaps whatever strange phenomena had gripped him was over so he grinned and drew his attention back to the blonde.

Shizuo had unclenched his fists, but he couldn't be certain when. He was standing up straight, strands of hair blowing in the gentle breeze, a resigned expression on his face.

Izaya was shocked.

He had never seen this side of Shizuo before, from all his spying he had never seen this face of his before.

"What's the point?" Shizuo sighed looking the informant in the eyes, but it felt more like he was looking through him, rather than at him.

"Wha...what?" Izaya was losing his grip, he thought he knew what was coming but he couldn't be sure, and even if he was correct the fact that he knew he was right wouldn't offer him any consolation.

So he would stall him, rile him up and manipulate him like he had done countless time before. It was effortless, he would anger the beast, fight with him and then escape back to his office for some silence and muse over the many peculiarities of humans.

"Shizu~chan how's your little brother? I heard he's got a new movie coming out soon" Izaya taunted the blonde, this was his last line of defense, he had never been forced to use it before. His face enough had become enough to anger Shizuo but still there was no change in his demeanor.

"You know there are a lot of people that don't like him..." his smile was faltering, his voice ever so slightly giving way. Izaya was a brilliant actor but this troublesome situation, was taking a toll on him.

"Izaya, just stop..." Shizuo sighed

"Shizu~chan?" Izaya backed up against the wall behind him.

"There's no point...there's just no point" he repeated. Glaring at Shizuo, Izaya burst out angrily

"Of course there's a **point**, do you think I would waste my time on you if I didn't need to? Hah don't flatter yourself Shizu~chan!" he crossed his arms in defiance.

"Drop the act, I really can't take this shit anymore Izaya it's time we ended this." Shizuo took a step towards him. Backing away warily Izaya kept his glare strong.

"Aww are you breaking up with me Shizu~chan?" he taunted.

"In a manner of speaking..." He backed Izaya into the, wall inches between them. Inches that previously would have meant life or death. But now Shizuo was just standing there.

"What's wrong with you?" Izaya asked, half hoping he wouldn't answer

"You know what it is, you just don't wanna admit it, but I guess I don't really care. I said what I wanted to" He backed away and turned around "Do what you like, I'm done with...whatever this was..." He lit a cigarette and walked into the street and before his disappearing figure was lost from sight, his last few words were carried to Izaya by the breeze "Goodbye Izaya, have a nice life."

Izaya was dumbstruck. He couldn't understand what had just happened. He knew it had happened and he knew why it had happened but his mind refused to acknowledge it. Still leaning against the wall he slid down it, sitting on the dirty ground, he stared at the spot Shizuo had disappeared from.

The gears in his mind churning at such a high speed he was giving himself a headache.

He wouldn't allow it.

He wouldn't allow it.

Shizuo couldn't walk away.

Izaya wouldn't allow it.

One was meant to end the other, it was a struggle, a competition, a battle that was never meant to end.

They were meant to kill each other, but Shizuo wouldn't die and Izaya couldn't be outsmarted so they would fight forever.

Izaya wouldn't allow it.

"You can't run from me Shizu~chan, because I hate you"

* * *

**pfft drama queen much izaya? you leave my shizuo alone! **

**aaaaah i so wanted to write a nicer, sweeter izaya that didn't annoy my shizuo but alas what can i do? izaya is a bastard...**

**;_;**


	3. Sushi

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 and yes the title is relevant...**

**Again i don't own Durarara or the characters, i just like playing with them hehe**

* * *

Sushi

Izaya walked leisurely into Shizuo's apartment. Determined to rile him up and get the fight he had been denied, he settled himself on the couch in the lounge. He heard the shower running and decided spend the wait working on taunts and clever retorts.

Shizuo walked into his kitchen, which was situated behind the lounge from the bathroom which was directly opposite the lounge, absent mindedly. It took his mind some time to register the fact that he had passed Izaya on his way. Pausing with the fridge door halfway open he glanced back to his sofa, eyebrow arched.

Izaya just smiled at him inanely, covering his previous shock at being ignored.

"Shizu~chan showers? Weird I thought you didn't know how" he taunted the blonde, begging him to take the bait. But the blonde just sighed and went back to observing the contents of his fridge. Frustrated Izaya got up and approached him.

"Waah shizu~chan is so arrogant, wandering around shirtless" he wiggled his fingers at the man who glanced down and shrugged

"Can't find one" he dismissed, taking a bottle of milk out of the fridge. Izaya was really frustrated at this point. To hell with it he decided to go on the attack.

"Ah, ah aah Shizu~chan milk is only for good boys!" He snatched away the bottle and wiggled it at him, baiting him to fight for it. Sighing heavily the blonde took another bottle out of his fridge and closed the door. Leaning against the fridge door, he took of the top.

"..."

Izaya was really pissed now, but before he could vocalize his dissatisfaction, he noticed a bag on the countertop that the blonde pushed towards him.

"Kasuka brought sushi but I don't really like it, you can have it"

"You're...giving me...sushi?" Izaya would never admit it to himself but at that moment he was terrified. This was strange, he didn't know what was going on and it scared him.

"Well seems like a shame to waste it...will you just leave?" He was clearly exasperated but not angry.

Izaya clenched his fists tightly, his grip on the milk bottle strong.

"Seriously why are you here? Thought I told you, I'm done"

Trudging past Izaya, Shizuo went into his bedroom.

All Izaya could do was stand there.

Stand and deny everything.

It wasn't happening, it couldn't be...

Shizuo had to fight, he had to shout, and he had to be a monster...

If Shizuo acted like this he was human, just one of the many. He was no longer special.

But that also meant, Izaya was alone.

Izaya wasn't human, he loved humans but he wasn't one, and Shizuo had been his companion, a monster. They were interlocked in a mutual existence of hatred.

Izaya was the devil and Shizuo was a monster.

The monster had danced with the devil and they had done it in their own perfect and twisted hell.

But now he was gone...

His mind reeled with the new information.

"Hnn? You still here?" Shizuo snapped the raven haired man out of his reverie as he appeared in his bedroom doorway, buttoning up his shirt.

"You can't..." he murmured it quietly, unnerving Shizuo who stopped what he was doing and walked closer to the information dealer. Just what was going on he wondered.

"You're a monster!" Izaya threw the milk bottle to the ground, sending shards of glass and milk flying everywhere "You're a monster! So stay a monster!" Glaring at the blonde, breathing uneven he continued raving "You can't be human! I hate you! I hate you!"

All sanity had left the information dealer, as he launched himself at Shizuo and punched whatever area of his chest he could reach, forgetting about weaponry, tactics and composure.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo roared, grabbing his arms and holding them up. he was about to smack some sense into the idiot, but then Izaya looked up at him, and what he saw sent a chill down his spine.

The look in his eyes, he didn't know why but it disturbed him greatly, it was a mixture of fear and pleading. Dropping izaya's arms he realised something.

"Izaya...take the sushi and go home" he said it frankly, but it came out harsher than he liked. Brushing past the information dealer he went to get a broom and cloth to clean up the mess.

_Izaya...take the sushi and go home_

Izaya was far past the point of thinking, he absently grabbed the bag of sushi and walked out of the apartment in a daze.

Why had he said that? Why hadn't Shizuo hit him? What the hell was going on?

Shizuo watched Izaya's retreating figure from the window, and thought about how different Izaya was acting. He had expected some reaction from the raven haired man for ignoring him, but not one like this. He was having a harder time accepting it than he thought.

But he tore his mind away from these thoughts and busied himself with cleaning, slightly troubled and confused as to why he was worrying about Izaya. So he chose to distract himself rather than delve deeper, because he wasn't sure if he was ready to find out the answer.

* * *

**Too bad Shizu~chan you're gonna find out anyways lol hey the story has to progress!**

**Plus i wanna put up the rating! :D**


	4. Muddled Thoughts

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the amazing feedback guys! I really appreciate it and it's just fuelled my drive to write this.**

**I love writing this haha izaya and shizuo are just so much fun to play with! **

* * *

Muddled Thoughts

Izaya was sitting his desk staring off into space, yet again. A few weeks had passed since _that incident _and he had never quite gotten back to work. His computer was on but remained ignored, the papers on his desk still in a neat stack.

Namie dropped a heavy pile of papers on his desk adding to the growing pile,

"Are you ever going to do anything?" she accused, her tone venomous, just because her life had ended up in such a way that she was forced to work for Izaya it didn't mean she had to like it, or be nice about it. "You've sulked quite enough haven't you?" she continued

"Shut-up..." he murmured to her

"I mean come on, you have the entire city in the palm of your hand, you play your ridiculous 'game' but you're depressed because that insane guy with monstrous strength won't try to kill you?" she was evidently still holding a grudge towards Shizuo for harming her brother, and was aggravated by Izaya's continued presence in his apartment.

"It's not fun...without him" this was a new development,

"Do you even realize what you're saying? You're acting like a teenage girl who's depressed over some guy. You said it yourself countless times before, he's just a pawn."

Izaya snapped

"He's not just a pawn!" standing up and slamming his hands on the desk, he eyed the insufferable woman with hate, who was she to tell him what to do?

If he wanted to sulk he would damn well sulk. Shizuo wasn't just a pawn, he had been...what had he been?

Izaya was no longer sure...

All he really knew was that life wasn't fun without him, their fights, the chases, and the everyday challenges. It made his life more interesting, compared to that everything else seemed either like business or an experiment. With Shizuo it was just fun.

Izaya couldn't decide if he was sulking because Shizuo was no longer in his life, or if he was sulking because he hadn't beaten him.

It must be the second one he had rationalised. Why would he miss him? It made no sense...but then again nothing about them made any sense...

His thoughts continued to muddle like this day in and day out. Until he was no longer sure of himself.

Just what did he feel for Shizuo Heiwajima?

Getting up he grabbed his coat and left for Ikebukuro without another word. Leaving behind a disgruntled Namie who begrudgingly continued her work muttering

"And he calls my love strange, speak for yourself..."

* * *

**Namie...you're in love with your brother, that's creepy...i agree with izaya...**

**Wahaha so hopefully this shows izaya's thoughts to some degree i still want to keep some material ~_~**


	5. Discovery

**A/N: I' so incredibly sick right now *sniffles* So i uploaded 2 chapter because it might take me a wee while to get another one up but fear not! Nothing can keep me away from writing shizaya!**

* * *

Discovery

Shizuo had been reading a psychology book that Shinra had forced upon him, worried about his newfound calmness. It was pretty funny the way people reacted to this newer version of him. But they had grown accustomed to it after the initial shock wore off.

He thought it would be incredibly boring but had found himself immersed in the book as one by one, interesting facts presented themselves. The human mind was so complex he marveled.

However.

There was a certain chapter that had sent a chill down his spine. He hadn't wanted to read on but similar to watching a horror movie, even if he wanted to look away he couldn't. His eyes were inexplicably drawn to the words, absorbing them one by one. With the entire chapter in his mind he closed the book, leaned back and rooted his fingers in his hair.

The chapter had hit a little too close to home. It was about the way people denied the notion of love or being loved. It stated that some people develop complexes where they create defense mechanisms for themselves to protect against the feeling of love and being loved completely, usually brought on by some form of trauma or fear involving love.

It had reminded him of how he had closed himself off to the very idea of love after...well after that incident. He had hurt her, the way she had looked at him, that day something inside him broke.

He had never had a crush on anyone, never felt the need for a relationship or tried to have a relationship. Instead his affection towards his brother increased rapidly, after all he was his brother.

Kasuka knew what Shizuo was, what he could do but he still called him 'brother', still loved him the same way he had before. He acted the same way with Shizuo as he would with any other person. So it was ok. He was the exception.

In fact the more Shizuo thought about the more he realised the only strong feeling he had were those of rage. But even they didn't last long...they were like small explosions, deadly and fierce but not long lasting at all. The fallout may have been but the feelings definitely were not.

Izaya.

He had felt something incredibly strong towards Izaya the moment he laid eyes on him. He had concluded it must have been hate, and he had continued hating him. With extreme passion. In fact he put Izaya before anything and anyone with the exception of his brother. But that didn't sound like hate to him. If you hate someone you're meant to stay as far away from them as you can but he always paid attention to him, always dropped whatever he was doing to go after him, sometimes he even thought about the other man constantly.

His feeling towards Izaya were indeed strong but what kind of feelings where they exactly?

Hate?

He didn't really think so anymore, not after what he had read...

So what?

...

Wait...

No...

No way...

"Fucking hell!" Shizuo shouted, staring down the book with hate, "Stupid book! Stupid Shinra! Stupid Psychology making me understand shit!" he tossed the book across the room and glared at it.

He was incredibly frustrated, why had he thought about it so much? Why had he kept digging? In a way he had dug his way into his grave. The complex he had, it hadn't made him incapable of love it had made him incapable of recognising love.

He wanted to protect himself from rejection and pain so he had unconsciously chosen to hate the person he loved.

"Can't fucking believe it, I was sure i hated him...Hell i was sure I was straight! what!...ahhhh!" shaking his head he attempted to calm himself down. Trust Izaya to shake him up without even being there. While he had no problem adjusting to the fact that he was in love with a man, hey love is love, he did have a problem over the fact that he was in love with Izaya.

Izaya fucking Orihara.

The mental case that was fruitier than an orchard.

Maybe he would have been better off in his ignorance. No scratch that, he _definitely _would have better off in his ignorance. Miserably he got up and made his way out of the apartment, he needed some fresh air to clear his head. This was way too much to process at once.

"Stupid discovery" he muttered to himself, trudging out the door.

* * *

**Thank you psych class for making me realise this! Seriously when i learned this i mad a funny noise and the lecturer looked at me like 'da fuck?'**

**Haha it IS canon! psychology proves it so! **

**And also sorry for shizuo's potty mouth, it's something we share XD**


	6. Shinra's Apartment

**A/N: I have a feeling you'll like this chapter...**

* * *

Shinra's Apartment

Izaya was stomping towards shinra's apartment to see if the good doctor had any drugs that would help him sleep. Because of all the mess in his head he hadn't been getting much sleep, and Izaya needed his beauty sleep. Shizuo was going to pay dearly for this.

"shiiinraa~" Izaya sang into the intercom, receiving no answer.

He tried once again.

Still just him and the door.

Sighing he started breaking into the apartment calmly. He would just wait there for him, he probably wouldn't be long.

Meanwhile Shinra had been shopping for...well, he pretended they were groceries but really he wanted to experiment with chemicals. On his way back he had seen Shizuo, grinning at the blonde man he talked his old friend into carrying the bags for him, taking advantage of Shizuo's new personality.

Shizuo had his own reason for helping Shinra though. I mean he may be nice now but that didn't mean he was a pack mule. Truthfully he wanted to discuss his disturbing discovery. Shinra was the only one he could confide in, it would be weird to tell Kadota and just plain awkward talking to celty. Tom was his boss so that was out as well.

All that left was Shinra.

Well he supposed he had to make do with what he had.

Watching the doctor bounce happily by his side he wondered how to approach the subject.

"Aaah man! I'm so lucky I ran into you, heavy lifting really isn't my thing...want something to drink?" Shinra offered happily relieving Shizuo of the bags as they entered.

"Mm no thanks" Shizuo was far too busy to think about refreshments, his brain was whirring at a million miles an hour. "Hey Shinra?"

"Yes?" Shizuo gathered his courage,

"I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" Shinra asked absently, putting away his 'groceries'.

"Well about that book you gave me, you know the one about psychology? Well I read it and I think..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,

"What is this about?" Shinra looked at the blonde questioningly, Shizuo ducked his head to cover the blush on his face, man this was embarrassing

"It's about...Izaya?" the blonde shouted spotting the informant, who sat behind Shinra nonchalantly eavesdropping.

"Hmm? Don't mind me, continue with what you were saying Shizu~chan" Izaya smirked at him. Shizuo fought the vicious urge to blush like a schoolgirl, before that smirk of izaya's had been downright infuriating, it had made his blood boil with rage, but now his blood was boiling with some other emotion...

"Shinra, Izaya broke into your house..." he mumbled quite pointlessly and then attempted to blend into the wall behind him in order to sneak out. He may have succeeded as well had it not been for the fact that Shinra was secretly very devious.

"Hey this is great! How about i call over Kadota and we can have a reunion!" he clapped his hands together enthusiastically, he couldn't wait to observe the situation it was too much to pass up. Shizuo looked utterly horrified, he'd rather die. This was all too new for him, he couldn't sit in the same room as Izaya! He'd probably jump him...and not in the way he had before. He suddenly shuddered violently, what had had though been about? Why was he thinking these kinds of things? Wasn't this all progressing a bit too fast?

"The actual fuckin fuck?" he shouted frustrated running his hands through his blonde hair aggressively. At the sight of this Izaya perked up and smiled.

"Aaah is Shizu~chan back to normal?" he laughed, falsely assuring himself he had known it was just a matter of time. Launching himself towards the startled blonde, he thought an attempted hug would be a sufficient way to increase the anger in the blonde. However he didn't think for a moment that Shizuo would be too stunned to move.

Thus leading to the first physical contact with Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima that didn't end in chaos.

CLICK

Forever immortalised by Shinra's handy camera.

And later the internet.

And once Erika found it, the largest billboard in all of Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Haha Erika you legend! And shinra! He's totally a secret fujioshi~~**


	7. Hide and Seek

**A/N: I didn't make you wait at all! Can i have a cookie? *puppy-dog eyes* pweaaase! My mum hid the sugar from me cos i ate too much and was bouncing around lol**

* * *

Hide and Seek

Shizuo was currently hiding behind a building, the stink of the alleyway snaking its way into his nose. Grunting he covered his face with his hand and warily looked around the corner. Ever since _that incident _with Izaya he had been set upon by wild fangirls and disturbingly enough Shinra and Walker (Erika's doing). Right now he was hiding from a particularly rowdy horde of crazy women wanting 'details' of his relationship with Izaya. What relationship? These women were crazy and the things they said made Shizuo shudder. How in the heck did they come up with that stuff? No he didn't even want to know.

"I swear he was here a second ago!" one of the women insisted looking through her camera for the proof.

"Oooh maybe he went into that alley" one of them pointed towards the very same hiding place Shizuo had chosen, he swore inwardly. "I bet he's with Izaya! They're probably..." before she had the chance to finish the sentence a blushing Shizuo tossed a garbage can in protest.

"Don't finish that sentence!" they smirked at him... "Oh crap!" needless to say the rest of his afternoon was spent running away from, hiding from and avoiding said crazy women.

Izaya had been having that same problem, but found that his secure apartment was very handy in hiding from the attention. But there was still Namie to deal with. Damn.

"So that's why you missed him, aah did the two of you have some sort of lover's tiff? This explains why you've never hit on any of the copious women that walk through here. Well at first I had thought you were just abnormal. But honestly, did you really think everyone thought you were straight? I mean you do your nails more than I do!" she went on and on. Rifling through files but not really paying attention to them she smugly savoured her comments. Her verbal onslaught simultaneously annoying and embarrassing Izaya. It was annoying because, well it was Namie and her bullshit, and it embarrassed him because every time someone brought it up he couldn't help but think back to that moment when he had landed in Shizuo's chest, being somewhat shorter than him, and felt the warmth of the other man. His breath tickling the nape of his neck. His heartbeat thumping loudly mirroring izaya's own. The blood rushing to his face as he took in the blonde's sweet and musky scent.

Izaya shook his head rapidly, hoping to knock those memories out by force but to no avail. The blush on his face didn't go unnoticed by Namie though,

"Aww thinking about your boyfriend?" the sentence was sweet but the tone of voice anything but.

"Shut up Namie, don't you have work to do? Honestly it's so hard to find good help these days," he threw back scathingly, smirking as she scowled at him and turned a deep shade of red.

"Whatever...denial much..." she muttered quietly and went off to dump some files.

Izaya shook his computer mouse lighting up the screen, hoping to distract himself from those weird thoughts and confusing feelings. For the first time ever he didn't want to know what was going on in his head.

But alas the internet wasn't cutting him any slack either. As he was scanning the DOLLARS chatroom for something amusing to do he saw a very strange conversation:

_Hana-san: OMG! Did you see that billboard in Shinjuku? I can't believe that scary information dealer and Shizuo Heiwajima-san are like that! _

_Tenshi-chan: I know! I was so happy when I saw that! It's really hard to find real life bishounen yaoi! I took a picture of it on my cell (^ . ^)_

_Hana-san: Me too! I found this amazing website dedicated to it, people sure do work fast haha_

_Tenshi-chan: Website? Can I have the link please? _

_Hana-san: Sure! It's; .com it's really cool! Have fun! _

_Tenshi-chan: Wait Shizaya? So Shizuo-san is seme? _

_Hana-san: Obviously! I mean Izaya-san does always seem to win but in close quarters Shizuo-san would obviously overpower him!_

_Tenshi-chan: haha I suppose that's right, besides Izaya-san does seem to give of the uke aura, he seem like he wants it lol_

_Hana-san: Haha! I can see it, Izaya as a demanding uke-chan._

Well _that _was disturbing. The rest of the conversation went into...details...ones that frightened him...so he quickly closed it down. But then he found overwhelming curiosity drawing him back to click the URL link. What exactly was this about him being uke? He had been around Erika enough to know what that meant but seriously?

He shouldn't have clicked the link.

He found his eyes assaulted by a seemingly never ending smorgasbord of yaoi. It was a fujioshi's dream and Izaya nightmare. Fan fiction, fan art and fan-made videos that made their encounters look very dodgy. It was disturbing. The very first thing that appeared when he opened the website was the giant picture of them embracing, he had a feeling Erika was responsible for this site, and the tagline; _Angry bishounen that fight in more ways than one._

He was going to kill someone.

Izaya didn't really enjoy killing people because it just wasn't his style, but this really made him want to kill someone.

Pushing the 'off' button with deliberate force he buried his ever reddening face in his arms and slumped on the desk.

Damn it.

It was Shizuo's fault. Obviously.

Meanwhile Shizuo, who had successfully made it home, picked up his beeping phone. A message from the DOLLARS site. Clicking it open he settled himself on the couch and then froze as he studied the contents. His eyes bulged as he saw that he had been messaged a website. What the hell, those crazy women worked fast he thought.

His curiosity was greater than his fear though and he ventured into the site, no doubt this was Erika's favourite site he smirked as he studied the contents. They should have fazed him but they didn't which disturbed him somewhat. There really was something wrong with him wasn't there...

"Huh? What' this?" a flashing icon on the site re-directed him to a fan story. Before his nerves gave out he decided to take the plunge and read it, I mean what could he lose?

He actually found himself quite enjoying it, the author was pretty talented and they had written Izaya pretty amusingly, the way they portrayed him was almost cute. He could just imagine Izaya pouting if he didn't get something and then blushed as he found himself a little too interested in it. He read on. He shouldn't have.

Calmly closing his cell phone he placed on the couch and got up to go shower.

With cold water.

Yeah there was definitely something wrong with him.

It was izaya's fault. Obviously.

* * *

** It was the authors fault. ****Obviously.**

**hahaha well? **

**please tell me if you like it or not, every review adds more fuel to the shizaya fire XD**


	8. Obviously

**A/N: Aww i feel so loved! Thank you to all my reviewers, i love you guys so much! If you were close enough i'd hug you but I'll have to convey my feelings like this unfortunately *virtual huggles***

**Here we go! Chapter 8! Uploaded at 2:42am...woops~ Insomnia makes this happen lol**

* * *

Obviously

Storming out of his safe haven, Izaya took advantage of the small side streets, alleyways and shortcuts that he had accumulated over the years to safely travel in the direction of a certain blonde man's abode. He'd be damned if he was chased by those women again, it was quite annoying.

Wait a minute.

He just complained about being chased by women.

Gritting his teeth he thought of various ways to punish Shizuo for screwing with his mind, how dare he? Izaya was steaming mad which of course had never happened before. All the signs pointed to Shizuo being at fault. Obviously. Honestly couldn't he do anything right?

"That bastard! I'm going to tie him up and make him suffer..." wait that sounded a little _off_. Tie him up? Well he had to, he couldn't very well have him escape before he made him pay...but what was he going to do with him? Cut him? But it would probably just be an insignificant scratch to Shizuo. Hmmm. What to do with a tied up Shizuo?

Somewhere in Ikebukuro Erika perked her ears up and scanned the vicinity with a sharp gaze, when met with confused and questioning gazes she answered simply, "My Fujioshi senses are tingling, somebody's thinking something naughty! Hoohoo!" promptly bursting into celebratory dance she drew many looks.

"Atchoo!" Shizuo sniffled wondering where the hell that sneeze had come from all of a sudden. He went back to the laundry in front of him, calmly folding shirts and trying not to think about Izaya. But he found it incredibly hard to ignore the information dealer's very loud and obvious presence in his life. He unwittingly smiled whilst thinking about the way he skipped in a carefree manner. Damn it. Shizuo could no longer stay in his bubble of denial. He found Izaya incredibly cute. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell, flipping it open the start up screen came to life revealing the 'hug' picture as his wallpaper. He couldn't resist. Just looking at it made him remember the warmth of izaya's smaller frame in his arms, the top of his head fitting neatly under his chin, his raven locks softly brushing by his neck and the thumping heartbeat that drummed against his chest and beat in tune with his own. If he hadn't been overly aware of shinra's presence he may have even been tempted to hug his back but he had to settle for curling his fingers inwards and then outwards to stay away from the temptation. It had lasted all of maybe five seconds but damn they were some good seconds.

BANG

His thoughts were forcibly drawn away as he walked out to see where the abrupt noise had come from, abandoning the laundry he had been ignoring for the last 10 minutes as he thought about Izaya.

Speak of the devil.

Izaya.

Obviously.

"Woops~" Izaya bit his lip as he studied the broken lamp,

"You have to pay for that y'know" Shizuo startled him, causing the information dealer to jump. Izaya turned around, retort ready, but stopped and gaped as he saw that Shizuo was smiling at him. Not smirking, or grimacing but _smiling_. He was fucking smiling at him!

"W-why are you smiling?" Izaya shot out incredulously.

"What I can't smile?"

"Well not at me! Especially since..." Izaya turned a deep shade of maroon and looked down at his feet shuffling them. Shizuo found a blush creeping up his own face as he found himself thinking how adorable Izaya was when he was embarrassed. The sadistic streak in him made him want to make Izaya even more uncomfortable. And he did.

"Especially since what?"

"Y-You know what I mean!" Izaya laced his fingers together,

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Izaya" the blonde slowly and deliberately made his way to the information dealer who was too embarrassed and shocked to move. Towering over him and leaving all of a few inches between them, Shizuo leaned down and whispered ever so sweetly into his ear "It's not like you to be so speechless...Izaya~kun."

Izaya shivered as Shizuo's deep rumbling voice penetrated him, this shouldn't be happening was all he could think. How could Shizuo's presence do that to him! Damn it all.

"S-stop it" Izaya tried t sound demanding but it came off rather weak as he clumsily shoved himself away from Shizuo. "It's obviously all your fault!"

"What's my fault?" Shizuo was still smiling

"Wh-why didn't you move when I flew at you? If you had all...all of _this_ wouldn't be happening! I mean you usually move or attack, what did you forget or something? Honesty!" the information dealer clasped his hands to stop the shaking. Shizuo bore his eyes into Izaya's and said quite simply;

"Because I didn't want to."

Just like that.

He said it like it was nothing.

"Y-you m-mean..." he was stammering as Shizuo stepped closer again

"Yeah, I wanted to hug you, Izaya you're probably gonna kill me for this but fuck it, I can't stand it anymore." Izaya looked at the man with confusion, had he missed something? What was going on? Why did Shizuo look so serious?

Grabbing Izaya's wrist Shizuo pulled him towards him and drew his smaller frame into his body, one arm encircling his waist as the other guided his hand to Izaya's face. Stroking his thumb across Izaya's chin he pulled his face towards him and captured his lips with his own.

Soft and sweet lips met his own as he tightened both arms around Izaya's waist and took in the sensations of his mouth. Running his tongue along the raven haired mans quivering bottom lip he was granted access to deepen the kiss. Feeling small and lithe fingers grasp him at the shoulders Shizuo held Izaya tighter and deepened the kiss further to a moan from Izaya. He was sure Izaya was going to slash him as soon as he let go but hell it was damn worth it. Slowly drawing away from the information dealer he let out a gentle breath and loosened his grip.

And then braced himself for the backlash.

* * *

**haha you wanna do dirty things with shizuo all tied up no? Izaya you so baaaad! but I wrote you that way so that means i'm bad! Poor shizuo couldn't handle the cute overload izaya doles out on a regular basis so he had to kiss him! Its pretty vague and seemingly abrupt but i promise there will be more on the kiss next chapter!**

**I didn't do it just cause.**

**I is not a lazy writer! promise!**

**but i is naughty naughty~~ **

**/shot for plagiarising suju **

**haha please review!**


	9. Nothing to lose

**A/N: Sorry i didn't update yesterday :O well here is some more on that kiss, i promised it wasn't random didn't it? XD**

**aaaaah i'm sooo sorry shizuo *sobs* **

* * *

Nothing to lose

Why had he gone and done that?

He kissed Izaya. _Kissed _him! And it hadn't been a little chaste peck on the lips either, he really put a lot into that kiss. But he hadn't kissed him just for the sake of it, he had a totally valid reason.

He had been seduced.

So technically it wasn't his fault at all.

Ok, so maybe not seduced but it was still Izaya's fault. Shizuo had been too caught up in his fantasy world, thinking about what could happen if Izaya possessed sanity and then out of nowhere he appeared. Shizuo still hadn't been ready to face him, he was still wondering how to approach him after the whole hug incident.

Shizuo had decided that scripting his speech was necessary for whenever he bumped into him again because if he didn't he could unwittingly...well 'come out'...and Izaya was the last person he wanted to be find out. If Izaya got wind of his little 'secret' then he would surely use it to mess with him and screw his life up as much as possible. That threatened the newfound calmness in his life and he couldn't have that happen. Or so he told himself.

But alas he never had the chance to do that. Watching Izaya study the broken lamp with worry took him by surprise. Normally Izaya would have completely ignored it but here he was biting his lip as he pondered what to do. Shizuo had to smile, it was just too cute, besides he could just put the smile down to his new outlook on life. Simple.

But then Izaya went and talked. And got flustered. In front of him. Shizuo had never before felt the joy of making Izaya squirm like that, so it was only natural that he was going to push it as far as he could. Shizuo may have been attracted to him but he still held a grudge against him for all the crap he had pulled over the years. Endlessly annoying and frustrating him, injuring him, messing up his life and always smiling through it. He had to pay him back for that and what better way than this?

With this thought in mind he had closed the distance between them and teased the smaller man, thoroughly enjoying not only making him twist but also the proximity of their bodies.

_Why didn't you move when I flew at you?_

When Izaya had asked him that question he honestly had no idea what to do. Caught between wanting to tease him more and having absolutely no idea what to say he hesitated. But then when he saw the desperate look in Izaya's eyes he couldn't help but speak the truth. Maybe he had pushed him too far with the teasing, after all Izaya almost certainly didn't feel the same as he did. After being so cruel to him he had to at least have the decency to tell him the truth. So he did. But as soon as he had said it he found his body moving uncontrollably as his mouth spouted nonsense he hadn't planned on saying.

However he let it happen, there was no sense in stopping himself because when all was said and done Izaya would probably slash him and disappear out of his life forever. But before he did that Shizuo had to have just one kiss. He couldn't let it end just like that, he needed something to remember, something to savour and something to prove to himself that it had been real. Because after what he had just said there was no way Izaya would stick around for long.

After what he had said not even Izaya would put up with it, and that was exactly what Izaya had been doing thus far. Putting up with him. Putting up with his baseless hate of him, putting up with his fits of anger, his short fuse and all his selfish nonsensical behaviour. But after this surely even Izaya would stay away from him, he'd be disgusted and creeped out. He would want to stay as far away from him as possible and Shizuo could understand that.

Which was why he wasn't really laying anything on the line when he kissed Izaya. He had never had Izaya to begin with and had nothing else to lose.

So he kissed him.

He savoured that sweet and too-short moment for all it was worth and prepared himself for the worst as he let go. Izaya may have been able to hear the gentle breath he let out but he wouldn't hear the sound of his heart breaking as he let him go.

* * *

**aaaaah shizuo! *cries into pillow* i'm sorry i'll make it all better! promise, i'll totes make it up to you ;_;  
on another note woah did i just use the word totes in a sentence? *slaps self* what's wrong with me?**

***sigh* you can add to shizu~chan's ice-cream fund by reviewing, and believe me he eats a lot of ice-crem when he's depressed...**

**:O now i want to write some ice-cream smut with these two dammit! **


	10. Alone

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short but hopefully it's insightful? Waah Narita Ryohgo did an immense job in creating these two! no matter how much i dig it never seems to be far enough! **

* * *

Alone

Izaya brought a trembling hand up to his lips as he stared at Shizuo, conflicting emotions shining in his eyes as he backed away from the other man. Words tumbling through his mind in meaningless circles dizzying him. The deafening silence closing in on him and threatening to suffocate him. His heart thumped against his chest with such force that it physically pained him, his breath continuously catching in his throat.

"Izaya..." Shizuo looked desperate but his pained voice did nothing to alleviate izaya's anxiety. He shook his head, still unable to speak and turned and ran as fast and as far as his feet would take him. He just needed to be as far away as possible.

Gasping against the wall of an unfamiliar building, the cold cement structure supporting his hunched frame cooled his head slightly. His mind was a mess of contradicting emotions as he tried to separate them and pinpoint the most overwhelming one. Marshalling them into order so he could attempt to regain some control over his thoughts.

There was fear. He had never expected something like that to come from Shizuo. If he did that then it would break his persona, his carefully constructed mask. He had made himself into an unapproachable symbol that was revered and feared alike. But this sort of situation makes all that pointless because it makes him human. In truth he is just another human, a part of the masses, nothing special at all. His mask, his armour, it all falls apart. If he can be approached, if he can be liked, if he can be _kissed_, he is just human. And being human scares him. There's too much uncertainty.

Then there was confusion. Why would Shizuo do that to him? It made no sense, he had been continuously messing with his life ever since the first time they had met. He had never apologised or felt guilty about his actions and continued to injure him, smiling all the while. Shizuo also hated him so why would he do that? They were enemies, they always had been and Izaya had thought that they always would be.

And there was anxiety. What if Shizuo had just been possessed by a moment of madness? The kiss may have just been a mistake, something that he would come to greatly regret later. That thought made the back of izaya's eyes sting. How could someone do that and then just brush it off as a mistake? But then again why would he not? After all Izaya was just the devil. He made Shizuo's life terrible, constantly attacked him, and ruined his chances of integrating with normal society so why would he feel that way about him? He couldn't. For someone to feel that way about him was impossible, Izaya knew it. He was unlovable wasn't he?

And then there was one strong, powerful feeling that set his chest on fire and made his throat dry. A feeling he couldn't recognise. One he had never encountered or experienced before. Miserably wiping away the tears that no-one would ever see, he made his way back to his home. He had nowhere else to go, nobody to turn to for advice, so he would go and sit in his empty apartment and watch the people outside from his large window. Separated from them as he always had been.

Shizuo had been his only real connection to the outside world.

Btu now he was surely gone, so that connection would undoubtedly disappear along with him.

He was truly alone now.

* * *

**I'm such a horrible person...**


	11. The Rain

**A/N: You guys probably hate me right? I gave you two depressing chapters then disappeared :/ sorry! I had a touch of writers block but it's all gone now! And this chapter is a tad depressing too but it's all building up! Promise! **

* * *

The Rain

The rain poured down in vicious torrents, slicing though the air and pelting down upon all those who happened to be caught in it. It was relentless, causing inconvenience to everyone but those too caught up in their own problems. Shizuo watched the rain fall from under a shops roof canopy, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest. The pain that had been relentlessly digging at him wouldn't subside no matter how many hours or days went by. Swallowing the lump in his throat he ducked his head to look into the shop window for Tom. Work at least demanded most of his attention, so he was spared from torturing himself with thoughts of Izaya.

"Hey, we're all finished here, you can go home if you want" Tom brought his attention to him, correctly guessing that Shizuo didn't want any company. Tom didn't know what had happened but he decided it was best to leave it, however that didn't mean he wasn't worried. He had known Shizuo for a while now but he had never seen him like this before, it was just cause for worry. Nodding his head to Tom he turned and trudged back to his apartment. Replaying the moment when Izaya pulled away from him, the look on his face, and the pain he felt over and over in his mind. He couldn't help but think of it. He and misery had a long standing relationship. Sighing as he entered his apartment, he threw his wet clothes off and entered the shower.

The warm water that ran down his toned, aching body soothed some of the stress from him. Running a hand through his wet hair he smoothed it back, thinking of what to do. He had no clue what came next, he had taken the plunge and drowned so what was left? Where was his life supposed to go from here? He found it all tumbling out of control as he struggled to think of where he would be a few years from now. Drawing a blank he found himself wondering if Izaya was feeling the same way. Surely not though, he would have probably tried his best to forget about what had happened and succeeded. Izaya wasn't one to let this kind of thing fester, but for Shizuo it had taken up residence in his heart and stopped time for him. He found himself living day-to-day as though he were in some sort of purgatory.

Desperate for a way out he tore through his mind for a solution, and he found one. He needed an answer. He needed a straight answer from Izaya. If Izaya looked him in the eyes and told him that he was merely a pawn and nothing special then perhaps he could try to move on. Knowing that he was nothing special would reconfirm that his feelings would never be accepted so he could try and go from there. He had to take a bullet in order to live again.

Meanwhile Izaya was sorting through some files in his bedroom. He only kept a select few special cases there, namely files about Shizuo. Sitting on his bed looking through the surveillance pictures he resembled more of a lovesick teenager than a criminal mastermind. Pausing at one particular picture, he took in the sight of a newly graduated Shizuo, smiling brightly at his younger brother, golden hair shining in the sun and hands delved into his pockets in a carefree manner. Izaya had been there, he had started a fight with him that had wrecked the podium and caused chaos, but he wasn't thinking of that now. No. He was wondering why he hadn't taken the time to appreciate his smile, why he hadn't congratulated him or even taken a picture with him.

Shaking these thoughts form his head he threw the picture back into the vast pile. He wouldn't allow himself to think such things. He absolutely couldn't, he had already had this argument with himself. Allowing those kinds of feelings to take hold of him was definitely a bad idea. Besides Shizuo had probably forgotten all about it by now, how cruel of him. If he knew how much pain he was causing him, he would undoubtedly be happy. Who wouldn't? Izaya got up and tossed all the files on the floor, stomping out of his room he grabbed his coat and went to find somewhere he could drink himself into oblivion. He had never liked drinking because it messed with people's brains, and Izaya prized himself on being high alert at all times, but screw it he was throwing his rules out the window. Tonight he going to go to a bar and get drunk off his ass. He had absolutely nothing to lose.

Will these misunderstanding haunt them for the remainder of their lives and throw them into a downward spiral or will these two extraordinary people that break the boundaries of normalcy be able to overcome feelings they don't quite understand?

* * *

**The End.**

**Haha no i'm joking, the volcano has yet to blow! **

**Reviews please! **


	12. Disillusioned and Drunk

**www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**A/N: I just got wind of the destruction of , well maybe not destruction but some brilliant *sarcasm* people have taken it upon themselves to 'clean up' the site. Basically they are going to destroy any work they deem unfit, permanently gone for being to violent/mature/disturbing etc. They are trying to tell us what we feel and show us that the way we express our feeling is wrong. Please prove them otherwise. I've already signed and i hope the humble gathering of people following my story will do the same.**

**With that said I'd like to thank my ever loyal readers and reviewers for being so amazing and flattering me far too much. Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this...but i don't think you will...**

* * *

Disillusioned and Drunk

The thumping baseline pounded against Izaya's head, thinly masking the intertwined conversations varying in nature but all equally superficial. Drunkards courting other drunkards, testosterone fuelled males displaying dominance, overly made-up females vying for attention and in the midst of all this controlled social chaos sat a disillusioned information dealer emptying the contents of his previously full glass. Izaya had thought humans were interesting, fun to play with but as it turned out he had no interest in any of the occurrences around him whatsoever. All he could do was flick his wrist to motion to the bartender that he needed a refill.

Swirling the liquid in his glass he shook his head, was he really going to sit here depressed and disillusioned and get drunk? He was Izaya Orihara, he could do anything. Sitting up straight he let anger drum through him, how could he be such an apathetic whining piece of trash? He shouldn't be sitting here getting drunk, he should be out there planning some sort of horribly twisted and amusing revenge. He should be creating a grand game with Ikebukuro as the setting. A vast city filled with differing individuals he could easily manipulate. He could create a notorious drug ring, start a yakuza turf war or he could even set a company into financial ruin. You know, just for fun.

Yes.

The entire city was at his mercy, maybe he could even set his sights farther. Perhaps he could bring the crime of Tokyo to Ikebukuro. It was a big goal but Izaya was confident he could achieve it grandly and in his own unique style. It could be very interesting. He could just see it now, the police in a flurry, scared citizens, uprising street gangs, he wondered what the DOLLARS would have to say about this. Ah they were really his favourite group to toy with. Their members were so well meaning, so impressionable and naive to a certain degree. Well what could you expect with a leader like that?

But.

Shizuo was in the dollars. If he created a mess, surely this new aspect of his personality would not allow him to stand by and just watch. The old Shizuo wouldn't have been bothered if it had nothing to do with him, but now he could very well become heavily involved. Izaya knew Shizuo could withstand anything but he had never been indestructible. What if Izaya started a yakuza turf war and he got involved for the sake of the masses? Surely they would capture him eventually, and knowing the yakuza as well as he did there was no telling what they may do to him. He shuddered at the thought.

Slumping back into his chair he realised he could do nothing in this apathetic state of his. No matter how many goals he set for himself, no matter how much he hyped himself up he would always be wary of Shizuo getting involved. Damn it, he slammed the glass on the bar making his frustration physically obvious. Shaking his hair with both hands he settled his face in them and squeezed his eyes shut. Did this mean that the life he had lead up till now was over? Grimacing slightly he snorted at the irony of Shizuo ending his life. Who would have thought it possible? Certainly not Izaya. He flicked his wrist once more and called over the bartender.

"What's the matter you get dumped?" the bartender flashed a smile at him. He was young, the same age as Izaya probably, and was good looking enough to merit some rowdy attention from the female patrons. But all Izaya could see was the bartenders outfit and thus avoided looking at him altogether because it reminded him far too much of a certain blonde. When he didn't reply and just opted for holding the glass up the bartender frowned. Filling his glass once more he added,

"Whoever it was is idiotic, who'd dump a cutie like you?" at these words Izaya looked up at the man somewhat startled and received a wink for his efforts. Was this guy hitting on him?

"I wasn't dumped," he went back to surveying his glass hoping it would be enough to brush off the bartender. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"You know..." the bartender placed a hand over Izaya's gaining his attention, "the best cure for a broken heart is revenge." He smirked at Izaya making his intention clear. Glaring at the man Izaya snatched his hand away and threw some bills on the bar.

"Don't flatter yourself." And with that he disappeared into the noisy crowd leaving the bartender to shrug his shoulders and go to another customer.

He stumbled through the crowd, but he thought that perhaps it was more due to the fact that the energetic and uncaring patronage of the bar was jostling him around rather than the effect of the alcohol. Gulping in large amounts of cold city air he tried to empty his mind but the shouts and overly noisy demonstrations of life were too distracting. In any other situation he would have allowed himself to be distracted and moved seamlessly through the lively crowds silently and unnoticed like a ghost but he felt so incredibly alone right now and therefore didn't want to be a ghost. He needed people to see him, even if they were only looking and not seeing. If he had the eyes of this large crowd on him maybe he would feel better, not so alone.

His profile was highlighted by a bright artificial light, illuminating his features. A large blaring warning coming from a surprised and frantic civilian. A small melancholy smile gracing his features. Half a second to close his eyes. Another two for the car bonnet to connect with his legs. Another four for his body to roll on top of it and crack the windscreen. Another three for the car to lurch from the too late applied brakes. Another two for his body to thump onto the ground. One more second for a scream to rip apart the night and for people to rush to the scene.

Amidst all the chaos of those calling ambulances, taking pictures and shoving to see better, Izaya felt his consciousness slip away. He was being watched, he wasn't alone. He was being watched.

* * *

*begs* please don't kill me!

I know what you guys were thinking, oh yeah! Izaya is gonna get drunk off his ass and then an encounter with shizuo will lead to a smut filled rating change!

But i ran him over...

I wanted to be original. I'm such a horrible bitch -_-

But hey it can only get better from here! Right?

...

Review and tell me what creative way you're going to end my life :)


	13. Prepared but not ready

**A/N: Woo! A next day update! Don't you just love me?...what...you don't?...why not? :( oh...it's cause i ran over izaya...**

**But hey i don't own DRRR so izaya will never be officially run over...onwards!**

* * *

Prepared But Not Ready

The steady beeping of machines and monitors broke the stifling silence allowing the occupants of the room some relief. The bright artificial light highlighting the worried expressions, the fidgeting fingers and slouched figures in the room as the sterile smell washed over them. Shinra sat re-reading the chart on Izaya's bed for the fourth time since they had been allowed into his room, each time grimacing at the contents of the medical report and Kadota got up and resumed the pacing he had been doing outside.

All of a sudden the quiet gloom was torn apart as the door was slammed open to reveal a dishevelled and out of breath Shizuo, his eyes looked frantically from Kadota to Shinra to Celty and settled on Izaya's sleeping figure, covered in bandages and machines. Slumping against the wall his brain reeled in denial of the sight before him, the invincible Izaya Orihara lying injured in a hospital bed.

The slight rise of his chest was the only sign of life in him, his usually agile and strong body, battered and broken, covered in machines and surrounded by white sheets that made him look even sicklier. Exhaling slowly he allowed the steady rhythm of the heart monitor to calm him down, he was still alive, he would be fine. He forced himself to believe this and made his way further into the room collecting himself in order to not alarm the others.

"Ah, you made it..." Kadota looked over at him with concern, "Are you ok?"

"I'm not the one that got run over here," he pointed to the information dealer grimacing, attempting to hide behind the smile which ultimately convinced nobody.

"He'll be fine, you know how Izaya is, this was probably another one of his 'experiments'" celty displayed her thoughts, and though she had no face to convey her emotions she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort. He nodded in gratitude at her simple display, though he tried to hide his emotions he knew that celty could see through it and was grateful about the way she handled it. He turned his attention to Shinra who was holding the chart in his hands.

"What does it say? Is he gonna be okay?" Shizuo tried to keep the desperation out of his voice and inwardly cursed as it wavered slightly. He braced himself for the worst but hoped for the best.

"Well, if it were a normal person they would probably have died already, but you know Izaya haha" Shinra grimaced slightly, but Shizuo could sense the underlying tone of worry in his voice, the sparkle in his eyes was completely absent.

"Shinra?"

"It..." Shinra mumbled something Shizuo couldn't hear, his eyes widened as paranoia took over and Shizuo, in two long strides, approached Shinra and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Shinra, what is it?" Shinra flinched as Shizuo's grip on his shoulders tightened.

"It's pretty bad..." he hung his head avoiding the surprise and pain in Shizuo's eyes "All the bones in his left leg were broken from the impact, his right humerus was cracked, his left humeral trochlea has been shattered and the area around his kidneys, pancreas and liver was pierced by one of his two broken ribs so he had a lot of internal bleeding. His injuries are really severe, the surgeries went smoothly but we don't know what will happen...Shizuo...he...Izaya might not..." his voice cracked, unable to continue he tore Shizuo's arms off him.

"He might not what?" Shizuo was shouting but he didn't care, Kadota restrained him as he attempted to lunge at Shinra and celty was forced to aid with her shadow since Shizuo had employed some strength.

"He...might not wake up..." Shizuo's eyes bulged as he took in this information, everything flew out of his mind but that one sentence. The sounds of the machines, the reassuring words and his friends surrounding him were dulled to a vague blurry presence. His body went slack as he watched Izaya's chest rise and fall gently, almost as if he were hypnotised. He slowly dragged his feet to the chair by the bedside and fell into it, unaware of anything that was happening or anything that he was doing. Clasping his hands as though in prayer he rested his chin on them and settled his eyes upon Izaya determined to watch him till he woke.

People and officials passed by in blurs and moments bled into each other but as life went on around them Shizuo was frozen in time. The consciousness to rationalise his actions was absent as his brain was focused on one thing and one thing only. Izaya waking up. He would will him awake if he had to, each day he took in the information dealers delicate features and cursed himself for not appreciating them before. He had had so much time, why had he realised too late? Why had he not chased Izaya after he had run away that day? Why had he given up so easily? damn it!

Looking up he realised it was already midnight, it had been almost an entire week since the accident and the doctors and Shinra were whispering non-stop looking at the medical charts. That actually made Shizuo angry, did they think he was stupid? He knew exactly what they were saying, but he wouldn't believe it. Izaya was going to wake up, he knew it. He had to.

Reaching his hand over he ran his fingers delicately over izaya's forehead, brushing his raven locks back. He stood up and stopped over the bed, running a finger down the side of his face he smiled gently at the calm expression on his face. It was so different from the last expression he had seen, the twisted anger, confusion and pain distorting his features had disappeared. Leaning down he placed his lips on izaya's, warming up the cold soft flesh of his mouth before letting go. Sighing he sat back down and stroked his cheek.

However what he didn't notice as he leaned back in his chair and let his own consciousness slip away was the return of Izaya's consciousness, displayed physically by the slight fluttering of his dark eyelashes.

* * *

**Awww isn't shizuo so sweeeeet! *has a fit* omygodicouldcuddlehimtobits *deep breath* **

**So the ending makes up for the crap i did right? Please review! Everytime you review izaya has a dirty thought about shizuo *smirk***


	14. Opening your eyes

**A/N: This is a very, very long chapter so I hope it makes up for the lack of updates. This is an explanation chapter so i found it kinda boring but i like the end of it XD**

**-this chapter was brought to you by u-kiss and their sexy body rolls umpf!**

* * *

Opening your eyes

Izaya felt as though he had been in a deep sleep for weeks, his senses were all messed up and he had no sense of time or how it was passing. Although he had woken up he was still struggling to open his eyes. He was still not fully awake, he felt like he was underwater, darkness rippled before him and muted sounds travelled through his ears. The noises and voices around him were far too muddled and distorted for him to gain any sense of where they were coming from and he struggled with all his might to try and focus on the direction of the voices so he could make them clearer in his mind. But no matter how hard he tried it was to no avail as his mind wandered everywhere, unable to collect a single coherent though.

It was incredibly frustrating, even though he had some conscious thought he couldn't fully wake up. Not knowing how much time had passed he felt everything go quiet, the distorted mumblings in the background had disappeared, he was afraid that perhaps he was slipping back into his sleep. Struggling to hear anything he felt a dull sense of someone or something touching his face. It was very faint but he could definitely feel it, gathering his mental strength he focused on the feeling of the touch as it made its way down his face.

He felt whatever he was sleeping on dip as if a weight had been placed beside him, slowly and gradually his thoughts were collecting themselves, his senses became sharper and he could now recognise that it was someone's fingers on his face. If only the touch were not so delicate, then perhaps he could force himself awake but just as he had thought that he felt another sensation on his skin. Warm and rough lips pressed onto his own, all his thoughts focused on that one sensation and he felt his mind collecting itself.

The sounds in the room had become clearer, he could hear every beep and hiss of the machines surrounding him, as the feeling of lips left him he almost thought he heard a sigh. Focusing all his strength on waking up he willed his eyes to open, fingers and toes tingling with feeling as he gained some success and finally his eyelashes fluttered. As his eyes slowly opened he squinted and blinked rapidly to accustom himself to the bright room, even though the lights were off it was bright compared to the murky darkness he had just escaped from.

Eyes fully open, he breathed steadily and experimented with moving his fingers and toes. Slowly Izaya gained some limited mobility of his limbs as he recognised that he was bandaged and moving dramatically would be unwise. As his sense fully returned to him, so did the dull pain in his body that came from sleeping too long, as well as dulled pain in certain parts of his body, presumably from his injuries. Rolling his stiff neck he studied his surroundings and realised he was in a hospital, the events of what happened before his mind had been thrown into a blank abyss came back to him. So he had survived the car accident.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark silhouette slumped in a chair, turning his head he focused on it more to try and make out who it was but his vision was still somewhat blurry, presumably from both just waking up and the pain killing drugs that had dulled his senses to an extent. Izaya tried to open his mouth to speak but found it impossible as his throat was inherently dry. Reaching out a hand his trembling fingers grasped the glass by the bed but his dexterity had deteriorated quite a bit and the glass slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor. Izaya looked up to see the figure in the chair grunt in confusion and stir, he saw the silhouette turn its head towards him.

"Izaya..." he heard his name be called unusually softly by the deep rumbling voice he all but recognised. Izaya tried to say something again but it was still no use so he just held his hand out. A larger, more calloused hand grasped his own as the silhouette he recognised as Shizuo kneeled by his bed. Izaya's tired gaze travelled over Shizuo, the worried and relieved look in his sunken eyes, his unusually thin looking face and the slow smile that appeared on his face as he realised that Izaya was indeed awake. Judging from his appearance Shizuo seemed to have been waiting for him to wake up, he doubted that he had even left the room. For some unknown reason this brought Izaya to tears, perhaps he wasn't alone after all.

"You...w..aited...fo...r...me...?" Izaya struggled to convey the emotion behind the sentence, but Shizuo had understood. This past week he had been wondering what had possessed Izaya to do something like that, it had been so drastically out of character and whilst blaming himself for driving Izaya to something like this he thought of something. All the things he had said and the way he had acted all came back to him, he had never outright rejected him. Izaya had questioned everything but he had never denied anything, he had let him kiss him and after the kiss he had run away instead of punishing him for doing that to him.

Obviously he had run away after Shizuo had kissed him so suddenly, anyone would if something like that happened to them. Could it possibly be that Izaya was just confused about his feelings? Shizuo had been thinking that all this time he had ruined Izaya's 'plan' leading the information dealer into a downward spiral. But now he had second thoughts, in order to confirm this he went to pay a visit to his apartment (after making Shinra swear he would contact him the second anything changed, no matter how slight.)

Upon reaching the residence he found Namie there, Shizuo had to admit his heart plummeted slightly when he saw her there but after she made some scathing comments about Izaya being run over and leaving a mess for her to clean up, he realised she was nothing more than secretary, and not a very well treated one at that. He looked through Izaya's desk, his computer and his many bookshelves to see if he had a file on him, and was actually disheartened when his search came up empty.

Shizuo was about to give up when his pure, or impure, curiosity drew him to Izaya's bedroom where he was confronted with quite a sight. Photos of him were littered all over the floor. Upon further inspection he found that everything pertaining to him and his life had been documented by Izaya, and was kept in his bedroom. Shizuo was slightly disturbed at this information but happy at the same time, I mean sure it was slightly creepy how thorough of a stalker Izaya was but knowing that he was so interested in him kind of made up for it.

There was a crumpled piece of paper by his pillow, and after opening it up he realised why Izaya had been acting the way he had. His eyes widened at the realisation and dropping everything he ran back to the hospital. He had to be there when Izaya woke up, as soon as he opened his eyes he would clear up all his confusions. From then on, every single moment he spent beside Izaya he repeated the same thing in his mind just in case he forgot. And now he finally had the chance to say it.

"Izaya...you're not alone, not as long as I'm here... I'm sorry about all the shit I pulled without thinking about anything, after you get better we should probably talk, no scratch that, we should _definitely _talk." Letting go of Izaya's smaller hand he got up and pushed the button for the nurse, she appeared quite quickly considering it was about 1am and after looking at the machines for a moment she rushed off to get a doctor, congratulating Shizuo on her way out.

Izaya reached out to Shizuo, he needed more clarification, that sentence wasn't enough but Shizuo just patted his shoulder lightly and told him to be patient which angered Izaya to no end. Soon enough the room was flooded with doctors, the lights were turned on and as Izaya squinted against them he heard someone ask Shizuo to leave. Whipping his head around he was ready to climb out of bed but was pushed back in by Shizuo.

"Sir please, we need to you leave..." the doctor behind him studied the machines anxiously as Izaya's heart rate increased. Nodding to her Shizuo turned back to Izaya,

"Idiot stay in your bed, I said we'd talk didn't I?" sighing he smiled at the information dealer "You're always calling me stupid right? Well I have a few choice words to leave with you for now, 'wherever there is one of us the other is present', bet you didn't see that one coming eh?" chuckling slightly he left the room as Izaya let a small smirk cross his face. Had Shizuo just quoted Hemingway to him? There was no way he would let him live that one down.

* * *

**I HAD to make Shizuo quote Hemingway, it was too tempting to resist! Izaya you lucky dog, you. Sooo What did you guys think? Please drop me a review, because i know exactly where i want this story to go but i have no idea what to put in the next chapter and reviews give me discipline :)**

**-goes back to watching u-kiss do pelvic thrusts-**


	15. Definition

**A/N: woo! Finally done! This is the last chapter full of explanations and stuff so after this we can get to the awkward yaoi fun times with shizui~chan and iza~kun!**

**Also just to let you guys know, rhamadhan is starting soon so my updates may be more scarce than usual for a month, but i shall try my best! **

* * *

Definition

"Sooo..." Shinra smiled, oblivious of the poison infecting the air in the room. Celty and Kadota were sitting uncomfortably as they sensed the palpable tension in the room but unfortunately before they could think of an excuse to ensure their escape Shinra started off again. "I can't believe you woke up after a week! I thought for sure you'd die haha, you need to let me take some of your blood it'd be fascinating to study its structure." He flipped through the chart a little too cheerfully thus lending him a somewhat 'mad scientist' aura.

"Ahaha Shinra~ don't you have somewhere to be?" Izaya sang light heartedly but his deadly stare betrayed his true feelings of annoyance. "Dotachin~ won't you go show the good doctor...something far away from the hospital?" he smirked evilly, tilting his head to the side as Shizuo shook his head in exasperation. Honestly no matter what happened Izaya was still Izaya.

"Ehh? I want to stay longer!" Shinra whined but was promptly shut up as Celty typed up something on her phone and showed it to him. Eyes gleaming he shot up from his seat and grabbed her by the arm. "Something urgent came up see you guys later!" Shinra rushed through his sentence and ran out of the room.

"Ehh..." Kadota scratched his head awkwardly and stood up "Erm...get better? Or something..." he finished just as awkwardly and left.

"Subtle much?" Shizuo smiled sarcastically at Izaya who just scowled in response.

"Well excuse me for wanting my sanity back quickly. I happen to be very fond of my sanity," crossing his arms, he pouted at Shizuo, who couldn't help but tease further,

"You have sanity?" he smiled. Izaya sputtered and was about to devise a scathing rebuttal when he notice the sly smile on his face and it dawned on him that he was being toyed with. Smiling along with him he said

"Who knew _you _could fool me..." he trailed off thoughtfully, his finger resting on his chin pensively.

"Who would have thought _you _would get suicidal," Shizuo shot back

"Who would have though _you _cared?"

Silence.

Izaya scratched the back of his neck wondering what to say next, he had just been going with the flow but when he had said the conversation stopped abruptly and Shizuo had put on his 'serious face' rendering Izaya's thoughts to repeat the word 'awkward' over and over.

"I do care, that's about the gist of it Izaya and I'm sorry for not telling you but I kind of thought you would figure it out, hell I guess you're as stupid as I am."

"I'm not stupid...you're stupid..." Izaya couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah...okay...that's kind of what I said...um anyway...I've been thinking about how to...well how to handle _this_, and I think it's best if I just go from the start?" he searched izaya's face for any betrayal of emotion but he had his poker face in place and just nodded at Shizuo to go on. So he began from the very start and went through his entire confusing, mind-wrenching and painfully wonderful experience once more as he explained it all to Izaya. He kept his eyes trained on him so he could see his reaction to this revelation but he just sat there and listened calmly the whole way through, which was unusual for Izaya.

Once he had finished he sat back in his chair and waited for a reaction with baited breath. He didn't exactly know what to expect, even though he thought that maybe he could get a positive reaction Izaya wasn't that predictable and Shizuo was no-where near that confident. It felt as though time was moving as slowly as possible just to torture him, the 'tick tock' of the clock taunting him, his emotions bubbling up and changing over and over in the few seconds that felt more like a lifetime. Finally he was released from his agony and exhaled the breath that he didn't know he was holding in as Izaya spoke.

"Come over here" he motioned with his fingers, his face still betraying no emotion. Shizuo complied walking over to the bed and leaning down to izaya's face at his further instruction. And then. Izaya proved Shizuo's prediction about him being unpredictable right by kissing him full on the mouth.

Pushing his soft lips to Shizuo's he used his slightly less broken arm to circle the blonde's neck and entwined his fingers in the dyed hair. Shizuo moved down to get into a more comfortable position and then proceeded to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the bottom of izaya's lips whilst cupping his chin with the hand he wasn't using to support himself.

As they drew away from each other Izaya smirked at Shizuo,

"Consider that payback for kissing me out of the blue," and Shizuo couldn't help but let out a low chuckle and replied swiftly

"Well you know how I hate to lose to you Izaya..." and swiftly captured his lips once again.

Needless to say they kept up their 'payback' for quite a while until they were interrupted by a poor startled nurse who wasn't expecting to see two (extraordinarily good looking) males ferociously devouring each other and she certainly wasn't expecting to be thrown out of the room with such brutality either.

Well after the nurse had been removed from the room, Izaya decided they should probably talk about their new 'relationship' and Shizuo complied, because he knew that although Izaya insisted he wanted to get it all over and done with that he was actually embarrassed at being caught in that kind of position.

Since neither of them counted themselves as 'normal' they knew it was going to be difficult to define their relationship although Shizuo insisted that Izaya was normal if he just stopped acting like a psychopath, to which Izaya scathingly replied that if he hadn't been a psycho they would have never ended up like this, thus shutting up the blonde.

Izaya was afraid that if they started a relationship, all his weaknesses would be found out and his vulnerability would destroy him, he needed to keep his mask and persona intact and he didn't want anything to interfere with it, but if he didn't have a relationship with Shizuo he knew he would be driven to a point of insanity that was similar to the spell of madness cast on Hercules by Hera.

Shizuo was afraid of his power, he had hurt people before, what if he hurt Izaya? Now that he knew he was capable of loving he had to asses whether or not he was worthy of loving, what rights did he have as a monster that harmed the innocent?

Of course neither told the other about these fears, they were still far too wary, too guarded and too afraid. But they felt as though if it were with the other, then perhaps these thoughts could be baseless, they had defied the laws of normalcy, broken the barriers of society and had turned the odds into their favour countless times. So maybe, just maybe if it were the two of them they could make this work.

They were both exceptions to the rules so maybe they could once again fool fate and live in their own extraordinary way.

They sealed their fate with a kiss.

* * *

**Got kinda angsty at the end...it always seems to end like that...**

**random and obscure greek mythology is always great lol~ **

**I'll explain, the goddess Hera was outraged at her husbands (Zuess) infidelity that she decided ti ruin the outcome of that infidelity which was hercules. She sent him a spell of madness that mad him lose all sanity, reason and sense which resulted in him murdering his child. **

**I'm weird~~ **


	16. Homecoming

**A/N: Hey *hides behind pillow* I'm sorry for being so absent, but well life happened, life happened hard. -_-''**

**Umm will this make up for it? Some fluffy fun with the boys XD**

* * *

Homecoming

Shizuo was slumped on his couch, irritably fanning himself with the mail he wasn't going to read. The temperature had reached impossibly sweltering numbers forcing Shizuo to go shirtless and groan in anger as his body burned up. There was something about the heat that he just couldn't take, the cold was fine, if it got too cold he could light up a cigarette and warm up but in the heat he couldn't even smoke. He had contemplated on going to visit Izaya at the hospital to enjoy the cool breeze of the air conditioner but he was being released later so he couldn't visit till the evening. Picking up the air conditioners remote up he threw it at the broken appliance. That probably wasn't going to fix it but if he didn't want it broken he probably wouldn't have punched it in the first place...

Sighing he got up and went to cool himself down with a shower, he had to go out and buy a few things for Izaya. The raven haired man would pout and whine if Shizuo turned up empty handed, that last time he had insisted Shizuo walk to the convenience store in the rain because he hadn't brought him the 'hello panda' sweets he had asked for. They may be in a 'relationship' of sorts now but he was still pretty annoying. Although Shizuo had to admit this new 'relationship' had its perks. It's a good thing he was having a cold shower.

Shizuo was on his way to the hospital, colourfully wrapped basket in tow, when an old lady selling fans at a stall beckoned him over. Looking around he confirmed that it was him she was calling and he obliged merely for the fact that someone was calling him over, not running away from him.

"You look like you're going to the hospital, is that for your girlfriend?" she smiled pointing at the basket cradled in his arms. He was tempted to burst out laughing at the thought of Izaya being called his girlfriend, but well he did sort of fit the profile. And the colourfully rainbow packaged basket filled with girly treats was misleading.

"Um yeah." he coughed to cover his amusement.

"Why don't you buy her one of these?" she held up a beautifully patterned black silk fan, golden dragons surrounded by delicate wisps of silver smoke adorned the soft, almost transparent back silk. "They're special, they have more ribs than ordinary ones. Look..." She opened it up showing the wide splay of ribs, "It is to symbolise the different paths in life, and bring you good fortune."

Well if there was anyone who had many paths in their life it was Izaya, Shizuo could never guess what he was going to do next or where he was going to go. Smiling at the old lady he delved into his pocket. His 'girlfriend' better be grateful he smiled.

His 'girlfriend' however was already in a bad mood. Shizuo was late. Izaya tapped the fingers of his newly healed left arm and kept his eyes trained on the door. He could hear the clock ticking away all the seconds that Shizuo was making him wait. He was going to pay. I mean they were in a relationship so he shouldn't be making him wait, what makes it worse is that he's making him wait in hospital. He's injured and Shizuo is nowhere to be seen, oh he is not going to hear the end of this.

_Click_

The door opened revealing Shizuo's profile, he was saying something to someone Izaya couldn't see, so instead of paying attention to the conversation he opted to appreciate his profile.

"You're gonna catch flies if you gape..." Shizuo smiled stepping into the room. Izaya hadn't realised he was 'gaping' at him, embarrassedly he shut mouth and quickly went into acting mode. Adorning his face with the best pout he could muster he crossed his arms (and that was an achievement considering his right arm was still in a cast) and irritably muttered under his breath, loud enough for Shizuo to hear,

"I'm still really injured so the medicines are strong, i was not 'gaping' I've just been sitting here too long. You were supposed to be here a while ago."

"You mean five minutes ago?" Shizuo slumped into a chair and watched Izaya bemused, he could be so cute when he pouted.

"I can't tell how long the minutes are because of my condition," he sighed dramatically and lay back in bed staring at the ceiling as though lamenting his fate.

"Yeah ok, the doctor should be here in a while to discharge you 'officially'," he used air quotes to demonstrate he didn't get why they had to do all that.

"What's that?" he pointed at the basket noticing it for the first time.

"Present." He held out the basket to Izaya who shot up straight in bed and abandoned all pretence. Grabbing the basket gleefully he enthusiastically unwrapped it, tossing paper and plastic everywhere. Eyes sparkling in happiness he observed the gifts one by one gleefully, maybe he could let Shizuo off just this once he thought as he happily observed his presents. For an idiot Shizuo was quite good at buying things he liked. Raising his eyes to graciously forgive Shizuo his eyes were drawn to something beside the blonde.

"Hey what's that?" he tilted his head to try and get a better look.

"You have an attention problem," Shizuo laughed exasperatedly and presented the fan to him, explaining what the old lady had said, of course omitting the 'girlfriend' part, Izaya may be in a hospital bed but he would still find a way to punish Shizuo for something like that.

Laden with bags he exited the hospital, trudging sluggishly behind Izaya who was happily fanning himself with his new acquisition whilst being pushed in a wheelchair by a certain irritable blonde.

"So where are we going?" Izaya questioned Shizuo who looked back confused.

"Umm don't you want to go home? You just got out of hospital..."

"Exactly! I just got out of hospital, take me somewhere!" he insisted bouncing up and down in his wheelchair. Being injured wasn't having that much of an effect on him.

"The hell have i gotten myself into? Stupid fucking book..." he trailed off as he pushed the excitable bundle of crazy in the wheelchair towards the park.

* * *

**Just in case you're confused the 'stupid fucking book' shizuo is referring to is the psych book he read all those wonderful chapters ago, back when izaya was come free lol**


	17. Hiatus

Sorry It's not an Update

.'

*hides behind Shizuo*

I'm really sorry but I've gotten so busy that it's taken me this long to actually write up a notice...I have a lot of stuff to d for uni and since I'm in my third year it's all incredibly important. I can't afford to slack off even a little so unfortunately as a result of this my writing suffers.

I have literally no time to write anything for you guys, there's a half finished chapter that I really liked but I haven't had time to think about it let alone write it.

So for now this story is going to be put on a mini hiatus. I'm not sure how long it'll be on hiatus but I don't see any free time till sometime in November.

I'm really sorry for all this and I thank you for being so patient and lovely to me.

*gets chased around in circles by Izaya*

Izaya: finish the storyyyyyy!

Me: I can't! I'm too busy

Izaya: Don't pout it's not cute when you do it :P

Me: Shizuoooooo *clings to Shizuo*

Shizuo: You guys are annoying...


End file.
